Secret
by Sirus2364
Summary: This is one of my newer stories that I've written. It's a mix of Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Naminé appears in the ninja world of Naruto. It is, in some ways, different but not that different. Hinata fans, you probably don't want to read this. ... ENJOY! :


She tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming strange dreams.  
"AAH!! Sasuke!!! Help me, please!!!" she screamed.  
"Hold on! Don't worry, I promise I'll protect you!" he replied.  
She screamed again.  
"_Better watch your step, Sasuke... you may just end up killing her.._"  
"Orochimaru!! You better not harm her!" yelled Sasuke.  
Orochimaru strengthened his grasp on the girls' neck. She screamed harder while struggling to break free of his grasp. She soon gave up. She wispered something, softly and slowly.  
"Sasuke..."  
Sasuke took a step and immediately, Orochimaru released the girl of his grasp, letting her fall off the edge of a cliff where he stood smirking.  
"NOO!!!" Sasuke screamed loudly, charging towards Orochimaru. His arm was down at his side, charging a great amount of energy in the palm of his hand.  
"AHH!! Take _**this**!!!_" he screamed, bringing his arm up to his shoulder.

She jumped up, awake, out of breath, and sweating as if she had just finished a morning jog.

***DAY 1 11:00AM**

"Sora.. ..Sora... ..SORA!!"  
The boy was startled by the red-haired girl.  
"Huh? Oh, hey Kairi. What's up?" he asked her.  
"Would you mind taking your hand off of my leg?" she asked, blushing slightly.  
"Oh!" he quickly moved his hand from off her leg and rubbed the back of his head, blushing a tiny bit. "Sorry Kai." he said.  
"You're such a pervert Sora!" yelled Selphie.  
The group laughed. There were six of them three girls and three guys. They were all on a beach in a circle, each sitting on small seperate logs. Another girl joined them making the total count seven. She was young average height girl, with long blonde hair. Most of her hair-the longer strands of her hair-rested on her right shoulder. She fair skinned with deep blue eyes.  
"Haha, oh! Hey Naminé!"  
"Hey Roxas.." Naminé smiled at the spikey blonde-haired boy, who was smiling back at her. "Hey guys." she finished.  
"Hey Nami, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Tifa. Thanks." she smiled at her friend. Naminé's face blushed and her smile faded into a shy smile. "Hi Riku."  
"Hey." he replied.  
The silver-haired boy gave her no look. He just stood there, his back against a tree and his head down..

***Day 1 11:30AM**

"Hey! Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" shouted a pink-haired girl with green eyes. She was smiling brightly and was running to catch up with the dark, spikey haired boy.  
Sasuke ignored his the girl, even when she had caught up with him.  
"How are you today, Sasuke?" She asked while smiling and blushing at him.  
"Go away, Sakura. You're annoying." He said coldly, not looking at her. She stalked off sadly, leaving him to himself.  
_Last night... what could that dream mean? Who was that? That girl? And why was Orochimaru holding her by her throat? Even more, why was he there?_ He questioned himself.

'_"Sasuke!!" she screamed.'_

_How does she know my name? he thought. I've never met her before in my life..._ He paused. _Actually.. I've never even_ seen _her before in my life.._ He finished.

***Day 1 3:53PM**

Laughter filled the quite and peaceful island.  
"Ugh! Who farted?!" asked Selphie.  
Everyone had their noses plugged with one hand while the other one pointed at Sora, who was pointing at Riku, who took no part in the finger pointing.  
"What?! Why do you guys always blame everything on me?!" He asked.  
Everyone, not including Riku, laughed at him.  
"We're just kidding Sora." Tifa said while laughing.  
"Crap! Selphie, we gotta go!" shouted Kairi.  
Selphie checked her phone. "Oh dang! Okay, see you later guys!" Selphie called while running off with Kairi.  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot! I gotta get home quick!" Tifa said.  
Sora, Naminé, and Roxas all looked over at her.  
"Why?" asked Sora.  
"Because my parents were going out to dinner with Roxas' parents and told me to be home by 4:30." She said while getting ready.  
"Oh yeah! Forgot abou that." Roxas said while getting up quickly. "Thanks for reminding me"  
The two walked off while waving to the remainding three.  
"Well, looks like it's just you and me, Naminé." Sora said while smiling. He looked over to see that she was gone.  
"Don't forget Riku!" she shouted back to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw her infront of small bush at the base of a gigantic tree.  
"Why are you over there?" He asked while getting up and walking over towards her.  
"Just curious, I guess. ... You guys never told me what was back there." she said. He now stood beside her.  
"This was our secret place where we would hide when we were just kids"  
"What's back there?" she asked.  
"Just some drawings on the wall and a d-" Sora had answered but got cut off short by Riku.  
"Nothing." Riku stated.  
They both turned their heads and looked at him.  
"There's nothing back there." He finished.  
"Hm.. drawings and nothing... sounds interesting." She said. Naminé took a step forward toward the entrance of the secret place. She began to move the bushes aside when Riku grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from it, forcing her to turn around.  
"_Don't_ go back there." he said.  
'Why not?"  
"Just don't."  
She folded her arms, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the side.  
"Hmph. Fine."  
The was silence for a moment.  
"I have to go." Riku said as he let go of Naminé's wrist, turned around, and began walking.  
"Yeah, me too. Are you going to go home?" Sora asked her.  
"Not yet."  
"Okay, I'll wait with you." He smiled at her.  
"See ya later, Riku!" Sora shouted.  
Riku just waved slightly then put his arm down and continued walking.  
Naminé turned back around and stared at the secret place.  
"Don't even think about it." Sora said, smirking at her. She glared, slightly, back at him. "Riku would kill me if I let you go in there."  
"Why would he even care"  
"He cares about you more than you think."  
Naminé rolled her eyes at him then looked past him by the docks, hoping she could distract him.  
"Kairi? I thought you had to go home? ... You snuck out?" Naminé laughed a little. "Haha! Nice.."  
It worked. Sora turned around just long enough so that she could get past the brush.  
"Huh? Ah, Dammit!" he turned back around and ran after Naminé.  
Naminé didn't get too far ahead of him, he could reach her from the distance there was between them. Which is just what he did.  
"Ha! I caught you!" he said, while grabbing her wrist-still running. They tripped over a root that was popping up from out of the ground, causing them to fall to the ground. They rolled into a small cave; It wasn't long until they stopped rolling. When they did, Sora was ontop of Naminé, completely collapsed over her.  
"Sorry about that.." he said, pushing himself off of her like doing a push up. He smiled down at her as she was smiling up at him and blushing a bit. She looked over and her smile and blush faded.  
"What's that?" she asked while getting up off the ground. "A door?" she questioned, putting her hand on top of it and moving it across the face of it as she walked. She turned her head to smile at Sora. Sora jumped up, his smile and happy facial expression was replaced with shock and horror.  
"No! Don't-!" Sora shouted.  
He was cut off by the door ripping open and sucking Naminé in.  
"NO!! Naminé!!!" he cried.  
The door slammed shut.

She flew through an endless abyss for a long, long time. Then, finally, light met up with her. She felt as if she were falling, she wanted to scream but she couldn't find her voice. In fact, she couldn't find the strength in her muscles to move any part of her body. Finally, she had collided with the ground.


End file.
